Snow White Queen
by Hazelstar
Summary: Just something I thought of while listening to my Ipod. Rated M just to be safe


A/N: I don't own anything! Maria belongs to Xenolord, Rayne and Lizzie belongs to The Darklight Angel, Safiria and the Werewolf King belong to Artix Entertainment, and Alana is a figure of my imagination, the person who, in my imagination turned the Werewolf King into a werewolf. _Italics _are the lyrics; _**Bold Italics**_ are a change of POV

A tentative knock on the door brought me back to reality, away from my lust filled thoughts. "Enter" I growled, annoyed that I had been disturbed. A sweet smell entered my nostrils, and my breath hitched. Queen Safiria. "Lock the door" I said, standing up. She did as she was told, and I could see her begin undressing.

_Stoplight, lock the door_

_Don't look back_

_Undress in the dark_

_And hide from you_

_All of you_

"I hate you, you ignorant scum" she hissed as I forced her towards the bed. "Leave me alone, I no longer love you, my heart belongs to Maria Despair". She said those same words that haunted my mind. I grinned. If she believed I would let her go, she didn't know me at all.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know me_

"Your heart may belong to Maria Despair, but YOU belong to me, my beautiful, snow white queen" I said, caressing her pale cheek. "And you can't escape me, I'll always find you, your scent is like a homing beckon" I chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen _

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

_Soon my love, you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore '_cause_ all I want is you_

I woke up, or at least I thought I did. I was having a perfect dream; a beautiful white angel lay in the bed next to me, her hands on my chest. I nearly screamed as her hands wandered down, teasing me.

_Wake up in a dream_

_Frozen fear_

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream_

_**Safiria's POV **_  
"I wish you were dead" I hissed, wanting to kill him. I heard him chuckle and flip us over, so I was on the bottom. "My dear Safiria, what I would give to become one of your kind" he said, trailing his hand down my stomach.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams, and I don't sleep_  
_**Werewolf King's POV**_

I felt her nails cut into my skin, drawing blood. I hissed in pleasure. Suddenly I heard a loud voice scream "Safiria!" I smiled darkly. Maria Despair had come. With fast reflexes, I grabbed Safiria's hands and positioned myself to bite her, transforming her into a werewolf.

_**Safiria's POV**_

"Maria!" I screamed, trying to wiggle out of my captor's hold. He held fast, fangs gleaming in the darkness. Tears fell from my eyes as I gazed into his steely blue eyes, his black hair falling into them.  
_**Werewolf King's POV**_

"Let's just get it over with my love" I whispered, kissing her forcefully. She hissed angrily and broke the kiss, her beautiful amber eyes glaring at me, tears falling. "Don't cry sweet one, soon you'll be just like me" I said, catching a tear on my finger.

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over with_

_Soon my love, you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

_**Maria's POV**_

I stare in shock at the site before me. My love is with someone else, and its against her will. Blood drips down from a wound on her back. She stares at me helplessly, bleeding from her lip. Downstairs I can hear the shouts and the clash of swords, the only thing that is letting me know Rayne and Lizzie are still breathing. My world has divided, destroyed.  
_I can't save your life,_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting_

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides_

_**Werewolf King's POV**_

Safiria jumps out of bed and runs towards Maria, hurtling herself at her. Maria catches her and staggers back a few steps, before burying her face into her black hair, murmuring sweet words that only Safiria can hear. Maria looks up as Rayne and Lizzie run through the door, weapons out and ready. I raise my hands, showing I'm weaponless and I mean no harm. Maria kisses Safiria before setting her down and draws her sword and walks towards me. I gaze into her amber eyes with my own blue ones. "I love you, now and forever" I whisper just as the sword was brought down. Searing pain, and darkness. Than a flash of light, and a familiar face. A girl with black hair with bangs falling an inch above her beautiful grey eyes stood before me. "Alana" I whispered, cupping her cheek. I was home.

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over with_

_Soon my love, you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore 'cause all I want is you_

A/N: Ok, so I just pulled this out of my head while listening to the song "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence. In my opinion, this is one of my worst one shot I've ever come up with, but, oh well. In case anyone's wondering why Safiria would go to the Were King's bed, here's my opinion: They used to be in love, but they broke up, Safiria did the dumping, because she met Maria, but the Werewolf King never stopped loving her. So he would threaten to have his werewolves attack and kill Maria, her friends, and destroy BattleOn if she didn't do as he said. So, that's why Safiria did those things. Anyways, review, I don't care of its to flame me, I could care less.


End file.
